Wounded
by booksforbreakfast
Summary: "I am wounded. I am strong." Tris Prior lost both parents to the terrible tragedy of 9/11. After moving to Colorado with the Pedrads, she becomes a history teacher. When her collage best friend, Tobias, is employed at her school, she offers to take him in. While discovering romance and facing their past, will they find their strength... in each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I changed the ages a little, Zeke and Four are three years older, and Caleb 1 and a half. **

**Tris POV**

I remember everything about that wretched day. I was thirteen, Caleb was fifteen, and our family was living in New York City. I loved it there, thrived even, but soon I would have to leave. My mom worked at the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey Police Department in the North Twin Tower, and my dad was a fireman for the city of New York.

On that day, my mom was going to be home late, so she decided to take Caleb and me to work with her. We were both excited, and we both dressed our best. It was lucky that I wore flats.

After I had finished doing my hair, I walked out of my room and into the entry way of our apartment. I grabbed my black pea coat on over my burgundy shirt and black skirt, because the September chill was already starting to penetrate the air. My father had come back a few hours earlier from a night shift, so I quietly snuck in to his room, kissed his head, and said, "I love you dad." Little did I know that that would be my last "I love you" to him.

I walked back out to where Caleb and my mom were standing.

"Are you ready?" Caleb asked.

I looked up at him, since at the age of fourteen he was a considerable amount taller than me (already 5'11!), as I was 5'3, and answered, "Yup".

I took my mother's hand as we walked down the hall to the elevator. "Will you be missing much today at school?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. In math we are just reviewing the Pythagorean Theorem, and I already know that. And we just finished learning about density in science, so it's just review."

"But you'll study when you get home right?" Mom asked as she pressed the down button outside the elevator.

"Fine." I said. Grades were a big thing in my family.

"Now guys," she said touching Caleb's arm, making him look up from his phone. "You'll be meeting my boss today, Marcus Eaton. I expect you to be on you best behavior."

"When am I not on my best behavior?" Caleb said. I snickered.

"Sure." My mom rolled her eyes as the elevator dinged.

We stepped into the elevator, and I pressed the L button. We shot down the 36 floors that it takes to get to the lobby, and we stepped out of the elevator. My family stepped through the lobby and out the front doors of our building. We walked out of the building and down a block to the subway. Even from here I could see the World Trade Center. We got on the subway, and it dropped us off two blocks from the North Tower. I looked at the time on my phone as we walked. 8:00. I didn't know that disaster would strike in a mere 45 minutes.

We rode the elevator up, and we went into mom's office. Caleb and I each sat down on the couch, as my mom left the office, and I take out the bag we brought of things to do. I took out my favorite book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I opened it to the bookmark at Chapter 5. Just as I start to read, our family friend who also works here, Hannah Pedrad, poked her head through the doorway.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Hi Hannah," Caleb replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great, how about you?"

"Good, thanks."

"I'm just looking for some files your mom left me." She smiles and moves into the room.

"I think they are over on her filing cabinet." I said. She walked over there and grabbed a file off the cabinet.

"Have you had breakfast?" She asked. We answered no. "The best vending machine is three stories down. I'll take you."

"Thanks." I said. This would be the thing that saved us.

We walked out as my mom walked in. "We're going down to the vending machine. Love you."

"Love you too." She said. We walked to the elevator, and it took us down three floors. Just out of the elevator was the vending machine. Hannah took out her wallet, and then, we heard it. A huge explosion, seemingly floors above us. It took me a second to register what had happened, but Hannah jumped directly into action. She grabbed my wrist and we ran. Most of that was a blur, but I remember my legs burning, and many flights of stairs. We were surrounded by people, and screaming, and smoke. I remember yelling for my mom. Once we left the building, Hannah yelled for us to go, and to run back to her apartment. She turned back to the tower. I yelled, and cried, trying to go back to her, but Caleb held me back. We ran as fast as we could, and the smoke was so strong that I had to pull my shirt over my mouth to breathe.

When we got far enough away, Caleb clutched me to his chest. The South tower was burning. I sobbed into Caleb's test, and he cried into my hair.

"Mommy." I whispered. We wouldn't know until many hours later that both my parents died that day. Both saving people. Selfless until their final breath. We made it to Hannah's apartment, alone since her sons were at school and her husband was a pilot who was flying to Colorado that day. I will never, as much as I want to, forget that day.

A little girl grew up that day, too fast. She watched thousands of innocent people be slaughtered that day. She saw the buildings collapse that day, she and her brother, alone, stranded in this huge world, parentless, with a hopelessly poor sense of what to do next. The girl decided though, that she would live a life for those people. She was reborn from the ashes of her life, burning with a new fire. That girl was me.

Tris Prior.

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed. Read my other story Factions High School should be up soon. **

**Great. Now I'm all depressy. I was listening to the Divergent soundtrack while writing. Some words in there were from Warrior by Demi Lavato. It reminds me of Tris. Well, see you soon my ducklings. **

**PM or Review! ;)**


	2. Welcome Home

**I love the response to this story! :D I loooove it! Ha ta ta. Anyway, so Tris is 26, Tobias 28, Uriah 26, Zeke 28, and Caleb 27. Tris and Caleb were taken in by the Pedrad family when they moved to Colorado. She works at Pine Creek Middle School and teaches 8****th**** Grade American History. Tobias is newly employed as 8****th**** Grade Math teacher, his room close to Tris's. Uriah and Zeke live a half hour away, Caleb and Will live one and a half hours away. It's September 18****th****, 9/11 passed and Caleb came. Now that that's settled… enjoy. **

"Okay guys," I say to my class, pacing in front of them. "So, after the French and Indian War, the king was mad. Why?" Several hands go up. "Gabe?" I say, gesturing for him to go.

"He was mad because the colonists wouldn't move back east, and so he had to protect them against France, and that put the king in debt."

"Good!" I toss Gabe a Hershey Kiss. I like to reward my students. "So what the king did, was he taxed." I click my mouse so the slide changed. "His first tax was called the sugar act. So, he taxed the people who imported sugar. But the only people who bought sugar were the people in the…."

"New England colonies." The class responds in unison.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

When I finally pull in to my garage at 5:15 I let out a huge sigh. The day was long, I didn't get much sleep, and I had a few trouble students that really annoyed me. But after I clean the house a little, eat, and do some chores, then I'll watch some TV then go to sleep, hopefully earlier than eleven. I grab my bags out of the car, lock it, and head inside.

When I enter the mudroom I kick off my black heels and hang my coat on the hook by the door. I hear the scrabbling of nails on the linoleum floor of my kitchen. My black lab, Bear, comes sliding into the mud room.

"Hi Bear bear!" I kneel down, and grab his face in my hands. He tries to lick me, but I pull my face back.

I stand up, and brush off my knees. Bear follows me into the kitchen where I drop my keys and bags on the peninsula. My house isn't huge, with a small formal living room, small attached dining room, a small eat in kitchen (with good appliances though), a medium sized living room, and four bedrooms (including 1 master), and three bathrooms. But it's all mine, and I'm paying for it.

My bare feet are soundless on the hardwood floor of the foyer. I make a hairpin turn left, and head upstairs. There I make another left, into my bedroom. The space is big, with two windows along the left wall, my walk in closet on the far wall, and my bathroom to the right. My queen sized is next to the closet door, a few feet away. The opposite wall of my bed is my small flat screen TV, and next to that, my mirror and dresser.

I walk into the bedroom, unzip my dress, and let it fall to the floor. I wash my hands, put on a pair of sweatpants, a sports bra, and one of Tobias's big old Colorado sweatshirts. I have Uriah, Zeke, Will, Caleb, and Tobias over a lot (though it's harder for Tobias to come a lot, because he lives in California. The good news is he's moving in with me on Saturday because he got a teaching job here!), and most of the time they leave stuff at my house.

I pull my hair out of its bun, and leave it dangling around my shoulders. No need to keep pulling on my head. I also leave my make-up on. I'm too lazy to take it off now. I'll do it in the shower later.

Bear and I head downstairs, and I turn on the TV for some background noise as I dust. It doesn't take me long to do the whole house, only an hour, but what I'm surprised about is the sheer amount of _hair_. I own a cat, Frankie –who is mostly black with some white and is the softest thing you've ever touched- and of course Bear. How those two produce so much hair I have no idea.

I only have to vacuum now, so I decide to declare myself done with cleaning for the night. I'm such a procrastinator. Thursdays are my nights to get take-out, so I call the local Chinese place, Jasmine Gardens. I order my usual Chicken Lo-Mein, General Sao's Chicken, Wanton Soup, and Egg rolls. I feed Bear and Frankie, and then I sit down in the armchair in my living room to read until it comes.

The living room is possibly my favorite room in the house. It has big, sloping, ceilings, two skylights, and four windows, two framing the fireplace, and two framing my TV. The living room also has my big comfortable, beige couch (It was cheap, okay!), and two big blue armchairs. I sit in one of them, and start to read my book, Mockingjay.

Then the doorbell rings.

Who would it be at 6:30? The food isn't that fast. I walk to the door, Bear behind me, making sure my metal baseball bat is behind the coat rack where I keep it. I slowly open the door and see… Tobias.

"Tobias? Tobias!" He quirks his mouth into a crooked smile, and I give him a huge hug. He squeezes me back.

"Hey Tris!" His voice is muffled by my hair.

"I thought you were coming Saturday with everyone else!" I exclaim as I pull away. Bear circles around us, whining.

"I left early. My stuff is coming Saturday though. I brought a few suitcases today." He crouches down to Bear and pets him, saying, "Hi boy! Did you miss me?" Duh. We all did.

I rush him inside with his suitcases, and we take them too his new room. It has always been where he sleeps, but now it's _his_. After that we come downstairs, I get him a beer, and we sit at the kitchen table.

"It's so great you're here." I say for the umpteenth time. "I ordered Chinese."

"I know," Toby smiles. "Thursdays are your take-out nights."

We eat dinner, and then head upstairs to bed. We sit together on my bed, watching HGTV, and chatting. Finally, I put the TV on a sleep timer because I know I will drift off. He heads off to his room, and changes into pajama pants and a t-shirt. We slip under my covers, and the last thing I remember is Tobias turning off the lights.

**There it is folks. Hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna go watch some Dancing with the Stars now. Sadie Robertson is on! I might get a YouTube channel with my friend, I'll keep you posted (ha. Posted). Um, review, and FHS will hopefully be updated soon. Anyone like John Green? Tell me! **

**Luv ya! **


	3. It's Just Your Charisma

**Hey guys! I'm back! I posted a new chapter of Factions High School. I FINISHED READING THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS! Whaaaaaaat?! If you have read it, comment in your reviews. No, they are not together. I loved the reviews! Also, this is kind of a filler chapter. **

I wake up at 5:30 the next morning with my alarm, well rested and ready for the day. I sneak quietly around Tobias who is asleep above the covers, and go into my closet. I grab a burgundy tunic like shirt, blue denim skinny jeans, and a dark blue scarf. I lay it out in my bathroom, and then take a quick shower.

I braid my hair into a side braid around the back, and then I apply some black eyeliner, black mascara, and silver eye shadow, and stick my Burt's Bee's chapstick in my pocket. I walk out of the bathroom and walk over to the dresser, where I grab some socks and put them on, and walk downstairs with Bear following me. I walk over to the kitchen, and get out my Cuisinart single smoothie maker thingy, and some frozen fruit. I get some mango, peach, and banana, and pop it in with some protein powder and milk. I also grab a cherry Chobani yogurt, and let Bear out. I sit down and eat my yogurt pretty fast. I sip my smoothie as I throw the container away and pack my lunch. I pack some extra Chinese from last night, a kiwi cut in half so I can eat it with a spoon, some homemade apple sauce that I made in huge quantities last weekend, a brownie, and some different snacks for throughout the day.

I zip up the bag, and set it by my stuff in the mudroom, and then head upstairs. Tobias is awake when I walk into my room.

"Morning," I say as I walk into the bathroom. "How did you sleep?" I put toothpaste on my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth.

"Good." Tobias leans against the door. "Hey, while I'm home today is there anything I can do?"

I spit and say, "You are a lifesaver." I finish brushing my teeth, and I rinse and grab some socks from my dresser. I put them on and look at the time. I have to leave soon, so I rush downstairs, where Tobias is already getting himself some breakfast.

"Okay," I say, grabbing my Uggs from the mudroom and slipping them on. "The vacuum is in the hall closet, if you could do that. And you know where the Costco is, downtown, the list is on the fridge, I'll leave my card here." I dig my card out of my black purse and set it on the counter. "I'll feed Bear and Frankie real quick, keep the door to the basement closed, Frankie can go in there, but Bear _will_ eat his food… um…. Oh! Please take Bear on a walk around the neighborhood, a run if you want. Thank you, you are awesome."

"Oh, its fine. And I'll feed Bear," says Tobias. "I know where his food is."

"Thanks!" I call, going down to the basement, scooping Frankie in my arms along the way. I scoop the food into his bowl, and set him down I give him a pat, and then go upstairs.

"Alright, I'm gonna head out," I pull on my black Northface. It gets cold here even in September. "See ya!"

I am halfway out the door before I hear Toby shout, "Bye! Bear, down!" I chuckle and walk to my car. I turn on the radio as I drive to school, listening to those stupid talk shows where couples fight out their problems on the radio. I pull into the staff parking lot and park my car, grab my bags, and walk to the door where I scan my card to get inside. I walk down the stairs and through the halls until I get to the 8 Red hallway. That is the team I am a teacher on. I walk into my room, turn on the lights, and set my bag down on my desk.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

I let my students go for passing period, before they come back for homeroom (the last class of the day), when I get a nice surprise. Tobias peeks his head in while my classroom is empty.

"Hey!" I say, and walk over to embrace him. "What are you doing here?!"

He walks with me to my desk, where he sits in a chair across it. "I figured I would come and set up the classroom after school, and come see you." He pats the bag I didn't notice before.

"Aw thanks." I sit down and lean my head on my hand. "Did you bring me food?" Tobias chuckles.

"Yeah, I brought you a giant Twix from home."

"You're amazing!" I grab it. "Did you drive here?" I ask, noticing the room is filling with students. He shakes his head.

"I hitched a ride with Edward and Myra, this was on their way."

I nod. Edward, Myra, and their son Malachi are my neighbors. "They're sweet. I'm babysitting Malachi for the weekend, the weekend after next." I stand up, set the Twix on my desk, and walk in front of the class. They quiet down immediately.

"Okay kiddos, before we go to the team meeting, there is someone I want you guys to meet." I walk over to Tobias. "This is Tobias Eaton, your new math teacher. You are to call him Mister Eaton, and although he isn't your teacher today, you are going to treat him with respect. Understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Prior," the class choruses. The class erupts into chatter. I hear comments such as, "Thank god Mrs. Narwin's gone", and "Wow, he's hot". I must agree. Tobias gives a little smile at the latter comment.

He stands and whispers in my ear, "That's the truth." I roll my eyes and push his arm.

"Always a man of modesty."

"That's me!"

"Sit down." He does, and I say, "Alright guys, head to the small gym." In a minute we are alone.

"I think they like you," I say to Toby.

"I didn't even talk to them," He says as we follow the kids out of the room.

"It's just your charisma."

"Haha, I know."

An hour later, his classroom is decorated, and the students are gone. We head home, and Tobias kindly drives. "Oh, I found a funny picture of us from collage while I was unpacking. My stuff came today."

"Cool, show it to me." When I come inside I sit at the kitchen table, and he thunders upstairs. When Tobias comes back down, I jump up to see the picture. When I see it I gasp. It's a picture of Tobias and me in Uriah's house, against the wall being stupid.

"This is awesome!"

**So, it's been a while. The link to the picture is: pin/224265256418541533/. The link should work, just copy and paste. **

**Luv ya! **


	4. Not Without a Reason

**Sorry I've been out for a while, I've been kind of busy. I've been writing a Percy Jackson Christmas one-shot, but it's after Christmas, so should I post it? Let me know. I also got a Polyvore, my user name is booksforbreakfast, and I put up her outfit from the last chapter, and the one from this one! So, go look it up. **

_Cassie, this one's for you. We'll make it through World 7 someday._

I wake up at about eight thirty on Saturday morning, and get dressed in a plaid button down flannel shirt, jeans, and striped socks. The boys are coming at ten, so I need to be ready. I pull my hair into a messy bun, and then I put on my silver cross necklace, put my silver infinity ring on my right ring finger, apply a little makeup, put on my blue digital watch, and walk downstairs. Bear follows me, and stands at the door, hoping to be let out, when I noticed that it is snowing. In September.

"Only in Colorado." I murmur as I start boiling water for some green tea and open the door quickly for Bear, who will only go out for about five seconds before he runs back in. My prediction is correct, and he comes right back in. I grab a tea bag and my favorite mug, a black one with white polka-dots, and I wait for the water to boil. I grab the book on my table, _Dear John_, and start to read it while absentmindedly stroking Bear. My water quickly boils, and I pour it into my mug along with some honey to sweeten it up. I sit down with my book, look out the window, and blow on my tea. I read for a half an hour, when I hear Tobias come downstairs.

I look up, and smile. "Hey. You should probably get dressed. The boys are coming in an hour."

Tobias smiles and pours himself a cup of coffee. "I will. I bet you're pretty excited for them to come." He sits next to me.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Zeke and Uriah. It's been a while." I close my book.

"Yeah." We drink in silence for a while. "I'm gonna go get dressed I think."

"Kay. I'm gonna make breakfast for them." I stand and walk over to the fridge where I pull out some eggs. "Are omelets okay for you?" I ask.

"Yeah, that's cool." Says Tobias as he runs up the stairs. I smile and get out spinach, cheese and tomatoes. I start working on the omelets and also make some sausage and toast. While I work I sing.

"She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart." I flip an omelet. "While I'm drinking jack all alone at my local bar and we don't know how, how we got into this mad situation only doing things out of frustration. Tryna make it work, but man these times are hard." Tobias sneaks up behind me and puts his hands on my waist.

"She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time. I've got a new job now, on the unemployment line." I turn and smile.

"Go set the table." I sing in the tune of the song.

"But what if I don't want to, you can't make me." He says in a normal voice.

"Yes I can." I lean against the counter and raise my eyebrows.

"Really? How?" He asks as he puts his hand on the cabinet behind me and leans close to me.

I whisper into his ear. "I can make your death look like an accident." His eyes widen playfully.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it." He is in the middle of setting the table when the doorbell rings.

I slide down the hall in my socks and open the door. Zeke, Uriah, and Caleb are standing there.

"Hi Zeke." I hug him. "Hi Urine." I give Uriah a hug too. "Caleb." He pulls me into a hug and puts his face in my hair.

"Bea, I missed you."

"You too." We all walk inside. Zeke is talking to Tobias, and Uriah is helping himself to an omelet. I put omelets on plates for everyone, and we sit down at the table.

"So, how are you guys?" I say, smiling.

"I moved in with Marlene." Uriah says, taking a bite of omelet. "I got kicked out of my apartment."

"Again." Zeke chimes in.

I roll my eyes. "How's Marlene?"

"Great," he smiles. "I'm thinking of, um, proposing."

"Oh Uriah, that's great!" Tobias high-fives him.

"Nice dude," Zeke says, while I sit FREAKING OUT.

I stand up. "NO WAY! My little Uriah is getting tied down!"

"Um, I'm older than you," Uriah smirks. "And more mature."

I snort. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I sit back down and look at Tobias. He smiles, and something tugs in the pit of my stomach.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

September melts into October, then November, and soon Thanksgiving break is upon us. It's Sunday, and Tobias and I sit at the kitchen table, putting grades in the grade book. It is mostly silent, except for comments like, 'Why can't Micheal just _try_ for once' and 'Should we go out for dinner?'. Around five I shut my laptop.

"I am done."

"Wanna go out to dinner?" Tobias looks up at me. "There's a really nice Italian place, and we could see a movie afterward." He actually seems kind of nervous.

"Sure. Will you give me an hour to change and shower?"

"Yeah, sure."

I walk upstairs to my room with Bear trailing behind me and quickly hop into the shower. When I get out, I wrap a towel around myself and walk into my closet. I browse my closet for a minute until I find a white tank top, navy blue blazer, and gray skirt. I get dressed, and then pull down my hair to tackle it. I do a French braid from the left side of my head to the right, and then I put the rest of my hair into a bun. I get dressed, and put on some makeup. I pull on some tan flats, and then I walk downstairs. Tobias is waiting on the couch in a blue button down shirt, gray tie, and a nice pair of jeans.

"Wow," he says, standing up. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. And you look quite handsome." I look him up and down. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sounds good." We walk over to the mudroom where I grab my black coat and my purse.

Tobias drives on the way to the restaurant, and we talk about how we're going up to my mom and dad's for Thanksgiving. When we arrive at the restaurant, Tobias opens my car door, and then the restaurants door, ever the gentleman. We are seated, and we are served breadsticks.

"Tobias," I say, dipping one in marinara. "What's the real reason that you took me out tonight?"

He looks up. "There has to be a reason?"

"Tobias, people don't just take their girl best friend out to a fancy dinner for no reason." I point a breadstick at him. "You know that."

Tobias sighs. "Okay. Tris, I know that we dated for a bit in college, and it didn't work out. But I really want to try again with you."

I stop with the breadstick halfway to my mouth. Tobias and I did date a little in college, but both of us decided that it wasn't the time or place. We remained friends, but I don't think I really stopped liking him. "Really?"

"Yes." He nods with a sheepish smile.

I smile. "Tobias, this is really sort of out of the blue."

His face falls. "I understand, I'm s-"

"Hey," I interrupt, putting a hand on his. "I never said no. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Really." The wonderful dinner goes quickly, and both of us are tired, so we skip the movie and head home.

Tobias rolls into the garage, and when we get inside I go to the back door to let Bear out. Tobias joins me on the back porch.

I look up at the stars. "The stars look sort of like a painting don't they? Like they aren't real?"

Tobias nods. "They do. They're so beautiful."

"Yeah. I never really take time to appreciate the stars." I shiver.

Tobias wraps his arms around me. "We're basically looking into the past when we look at the stars."

"Because the light years it takes to get here."

"Yeah. And then, one day, it flickers out."

"And no one remembers."

Tobias looks down at me. "Can I kiss you?" He whispers.

"Yeah."

**Sorry for not updating in so long. Hope you liked the chapter! Review!**

**Luv ya!**


	5. Don't Want To Lose You

**Hi everyone! Thank you for such wonderful reviews last chapter! **

It is mid December now, and I am standing by the kitchen sink, washing dishes. I can hear Tobias pacing in the living room, on a phone call.

"Yes… what?… is she alright?... okay… where is she now?... okay… a good facility… alright… can I talk to her?... thanks… hi mom… are you okay?... I miss you too… I'm gonna come out to see you… no, no, I will… alright mom… see you soon… love you too… bye."

Tobias comes up behind me, wraps his arms around me and sets his head on mine.

"What's wrong Tobias?" I ask, drying my hands on the towel and hugging him.

"My mom had a bad seizure. Two actually. I'm gonna go to Seattle to take care of her." He strokes my hair. "Will you come with me?"

I sigh. "Tobias, I can't. I have work, and Bear and Frankie, and Zeke and Uriah and Caleb."

He nods. "Yeah. I get it." But I can tell that he's upset.

I touch his arm. "I'm really sorry Tobias."

"It's fine. Really." He runs his hand through his hair. "I'm going to go pack."

"Okay," I say, and watch him go.

I lean on the counter. God, I wish I could go. But I have things to do here. I can't go.

I am watching TV and eating Sun Chips when Tobias comes down.

"Ready," he says dropping his suitcase.

I stand up and wipe my hands on my jeans. "I'll drive you to the airport."

"No, its fine, I'll do it." I'm mad that he's being like this. It's not my _fault_ that I have work.

I stand up and kiss him. "Bye Tobias."

"Bye." He leaves, and I watch his car drive away.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

On Saturday I wake up early and go downstairs. As I stumble into the kitchen I look at the date on my phone. Wow. It's my mom's birthday.

I sit down on the couch. When she was alive, on my mom's birthday we would make her a huge chocolate cake and all celebrate together. I put my head in my hands. Sometimes I miss her so much it physically hurts. A tear drips down my face.

"Pull yourself together!" I say to myself. I get dressed, and then drive to Walgreens where I buy a purple balloon, her favorite. I drive to the cemetery where I write a note on the balloon, then I walk out to her grave, which is right next to my father's.

I let go of the balloon. "Hi mommy." I hug my Northface closer to me. "I'm sorry that I haven't come here in a while. Tobias and I started dating. He's out in Seattle with _his_ mom. He was kind of mad about me not coming with him."

I pause. "I guess you would want me to go with him, wouldn't you." A tear drops down my face. "I love you mom." Then I go to the car. I cry silently as I drive home. I don't normally cry. But a sense of defeat overwhelms me. Sometime I wonder how my life would have been if Mom had lived. How I would've turned out. It's hard to grow up without your parents. I mean, I did have Hannah and Mike, but it wasn't the same.

When I get home, I pick up my phone and lie on the couch. I call speed dial 2, Tobias.

It is three rings before he picks up.

"Hi Tris." His voice is hard.

"Hey."

"Why'd you call?"

"I- I just wanted to hear your voice." My voice cracks.

I hear him settling over the line. His voice softens. "What's wrong Tris?"

"It- it's my mom's birthday, and I realized, that what you are feeling is probably what I'm feeling. And I want to be there for you. So when school lets out on Friday I'm gonna fly out there and stay with you."

"Tris," Tobias says.

"What? You don't want me to come?"

He sighs. "Tris I do want you to come. And I want to say that I'm sorry. I wasn't being considerate. I'm sorry."

"Tobias, its fine."

"No, it's not. I really am sorry Tris."

"Tobias, it's cool. I'll see you soon, okay?"

The next few days I talk to Tobias more, and we plan for me to come out for all of Christmas break.

On Sunday I arrive in Tacoma International Airport at 2:30 in the afternoon. I stand in the terminal waiting for Tobias, who said he'd be there to pick me up.

_Tris: Hey, I'm here. __J_

After going to the baggage claim and getting my luggage I sit in one of the seats and open my Macbook Pro. I click Facetime and press Tobias's name. Chewing my lip as I wait, I look around for Tobias.

"Hey," he says, and looks away from the camera.

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah," he glances back at me. "But it's fine. I'm stuck in traffic; I'll be there in probably five minutes, okay?"

"Okay, drive safe." I exit out of Facetime, and search Pinterest for a while until I get a message from Tobias saying that he is waiting outside.

I close up my stuff and walk outside to where Tobias is waiting in a SUV.

I throw my stuff in the trunk, and then pull myself into the passenger seat. "Hi," I say turning towards Tobias, when he grabs me and pulls me into a fiery kiss.

"Wow," I say, breathing heavily. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry I left things the way I did," he says, holding my hand as he pulls out of the parking space.

I shake my head. "Tobias, it is really not that big a deal. Why are you so upset about it?"

Tobias sighs. "It's just… I almost lost my mom, and I could lose you just as quickly."

"Oh Tobias, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be around to bug you for a long, long time."

"That's just the way I like it."

**Thanks for reading! I'll (hopefully) update FHS soon!**

**Luv ya!**


	6. Always Hope

**Hey y'all! Thank you for the great reviews! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated. I realize that I have been bad about it, and I'm sorry!**

***2 weeks later***

"Don't stop, believing!" Tobias dances to the song with a hairbrush held up to his mouth like a microphone. "Hold on to that feeling!"

I smirk at Tobias as he holds out his hand to me, beckoning me to dance with him. I roll my eyes and sink farther back into the couch.

"Streetlights, people!" He takes my arm anyway, pulls me off the couch, and hoists me up onto his shoulder.

"Tobias!" I squeal, and kick my legs. "Come on!"

"I'm not letting you go," he whispers in my ear. Shivers run down my spine. "Until you dance with me."

"Fine," I say, and he drops me down in front of him. I link my fingers around his neck and he sets his hands on my waist, and we slow dance around the living room to "Don't Stop Believing". A laugh bubbles up in my throat.

"What?" Tobias says, looking down at me.

"You're just… so perfect."

"I should be saying that to you."

Love seeps up inside me, and in that moment I want to say to him those three words. But I don't.

A new song comes on, and Tobias spins me away from him. We dance like lunatics, being completely immature, and tiring ourselves out entirely. Afterwards, we lay on the couch, me half on top of him, my head on his chest. He strokes my hair, and the afternoon sun filters through the windows. It's perfect.

I'm about half asleep when he says it.

"I love you, Tris."

I take a sharp breath.

"I love you too." I am momentarily transferred to the second grade, as I think _he loves me, he loves me, he really, really loves me_.

Tobias laughs. "Really?" His voice is full of joy, and it makes me smile.

I turn on my side and drape an arm over his chest. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

He smiles and kisses me on the mouth. I run my hands through his hair, and he caresses my face.

"I love you." He murmurs against my lips. I giggle and press my lips against his again. He breaks away and presses kisses down my neck, and I shiver. "You're so beautiful."

I run my fingers down his face. "You're perfect." I connect my lips with his again, this time straddling him.

We kiss for a few minutes, and then break away for air. I roll back to my previous position.

"Wanna have dinner and watch Sherlock?" Tobias asks, gazing down at me.

I smile. "Yes!" Tobias and I started watching the series a few weeks ago, and now we are on season two, episode one.

Tobias scoots out from under me and walks to the kitchen. "You want steaks?"

"Please!" I call back, sitting up and looking out the window. The beautiful Colorado landscape is covered in snow, and the clouds are getting thicker. Hopefully a snow day on Monday.

I swing my legs over the side of the couch, and pick up the TV remote. I turn on Netflix, and search up Sherlock. Soon, delicious smells start to emanate from the kitchen.

"That smells awesome," I say as I walk over to Tobias.

He smiles, and wipes his hands on a towel. "Thanks." The steak is soon done, and we watch _A Scandal in Belgravia_, and then go to bed.

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

"Tobias, come_ on_," I yell, taking a bite of my bagel over the sink to catch crumbs. "We have to go to church!"

Tobias comes downstairs, buttoning his shirt. "I still don't understand why I have to go."

I run a hand up his arm. "Because you're my boyfriend."

He nods. "Okay, true." He grabs an apple, and takes a bite out of it.

"But hurry up," I say as I walk towards my room.

Bear runs up behind me, and I feed him. Then I brush my teeth and slip on a blazer over my peach tank top.

I run downstairs and slip on my black wedges, and grab my coat. "Tobias!"

"Don't wait up; I'll be there ten minutes behind you." He says from somewhere in the house.

"Okay!" I yell back, grabbing my bag and keys. I run out the door, and into the car. It's a quick ride to the church, and I rush in right as it starts. I sit in the back, plopping my purse next to me, and pulling out a hymnal. A few minutes later Tobias slides in next to me.

"Hey," he says, looking over my shoulder at the hymnal.

"Hey," I whisper back in between verses.

Church goes quickly, and soon I am driving home, listening to Christian music on the radio. Tobias calls me to tell me that he has to run to the Safeway as I pull up into my driveway, and furrow my brows. Caleb's car is in the driveway.

I park my car in the garage, and open the garage door with my keys, and walk into the kitchen where Caleb is sitting looking out the window, his head propped on his hands.

"Caleb?" I ask, dropping my keys on the hutch and walking over to him. "Why are you here?"

He looks at me, and gestures to the seat next to him. "I have something I need to tell you."

I take a seat, kicking off my shoes. "What is it? Because if you and Susan are getting married, Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias owe me ten dollars ea-"

"No, it's not that," Caleb interrupts. "It's more serious."

I get nervous. "I always thought marriage was extremely serious, I mean it is…." I trail off when I see Caleb staring at me.

"Tris," He says, tears welling up in his eyes. "I have lung cancer."

My world stops. The breath rushes out of my lungs, and I stare at Caleb. My last remaining family member.

"But," I croak out, barely able to breath, much less talk. "You're so healthy, and young, and a lot of things that lung cancer does not happen in."

Caleb shakes his head. "It's not unusual for nine eleven survivors to get lung cancer."

That is the breaking point for me. A tear slips out.

"Tris, they said that since they caught it fairly early that there is a thirty percent survival rate, if I start chemo soon. It is in my lungs and lymph nodes, but nowhere else," Caleb says. Thirty percent is not very high.

"Where?" I ask.

He gestures to his left side. "This side of my chest."

I look down. "Terminal?"

"No." I'm no doctor, but I know that there is still a chance that he could die.

I let this sink in. I could lose my brother, my best friend, my confidante, my rock, my one remaining member of my family. I try to imagine, in that moment, what a world would be like without him, but I can't. I really cannot, because every time I try, a fresh wave of tears falls down my face. I think what I would do without him.

"Caleb, you can't die," I say, eyes shining. "I won't let you."

He smiles. "I'm gonna fight Tris. As hard as I possibly can." He takes my hand. "Because, you know what? I'm not ready to die. I am going to stay here, and marry Susan, and we're going to travel the world and do so many amazing things, and we are going to make a family, and I am going to watch them grow up and they will do so many things, and I will unconditionally love them and everyone, because I will know how precious life is."

"You should write a book," I murmur.

"I'm gonna do that, and a heck of a lot of other things."

I smile. "Good."

Caleb rolls his eyes. "All I can think about now is that song by Tim Mcgraw, you know, Live like You Were Dying."

I look at him. "I'm gonna help you."

"Yes, we're going to need Susan, Zeke, and Uriah…."

I turn when I hear the door opening, and Tobias enters, whistling. His smile falls as he sees my teary face, and he sets down the tulips dangling from his fingers.

"What's wrong?" He asks, his gaze bouncing from Caleb to me, then to Caleb again.

Caleb looks Tobias in the eyes. "I have lung cancer."

Tobias takes a sharp breath, sitting next to me. "Oh, God."

"Yeah," Caleb says. "We're gonna need him too."

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS **

After Caleb leaves, Tobias holds me in his arms, and we sit on the couch.

"I don't know how to deal with this Tobias," I say, and he lets me talk. "When it was my parents, it was so fast. This will be… waiting, and dreading, and stress."

"Yes," Tobias says. "But don't forget. There is always hope."

**Twist there. Hope you guys liked it. I've been super busy with flute and school, so sorry! **

**Review!**

**Luv Ya!**


	7. I'm Still Here

**Hi guys! Had some time, so I thought I'd update. Summer is coming soon, so hopefully more updates! **

When I wake up the next morning, I find that we have a snow day, granting me the wonderful ability to be able to sleep late. When I finally do get up, what happened the day before hits me hard.

Tobias finds me in my bathroom, staring into the mirror.

"You okay love?" He asks, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I look down. "I'm scared." Admitting that suddenly lifts a huge weight off of my chest. "I am really, really, fricken scared."

Tobias kisses my head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

That's the question. All my life, the answer to that has been no. If anyone even knows that I'm feeling bad in the first place. I can handle it myself, the pain, the anger. Keep it all inside. Never let them know, don't cry, say it's fine, it all is great, when it is everything but.

My voice is small. "Yes." Tobias leads me over to the bed, and we lay there, me wrapped in his warm embrace.

"What's wrong?" Tobias asks as he strokes my hair.

I bury my face in his chest. "Tobias, he's my last family member. He's my brother, and I love him more than anything else in the world. And Tobias… what if- what if he dies?" I look up at him, and he stares at me.

"Tris, I know exactly what you're feeling. It's like, like you're the loneliest person in the world, and you die inside. It's horrible. And I want to help you."

"I just don't know what to do, how to help."

"The first thing you can do is, Tris don't put your life on pause. Caleb talked to me. He knows that's what you do. You have a career, a boyfriend, a house. You can't wait around. Of course, you are going to be there for him, but you can't stop everything."

"I know. It's true."

"And you don't have to feel guilty if you have fun or go out. You deserve a life."

"But so does Caleb."

"I never said he didn't." Tobias holds me tighter.

I shut my eyes. "I can't lose someone else."

"I know."

**TRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRISTRIS**

Later that afternoon, while Tobias is away shopping. I lay on the couch, cocooned in blankets, dozing.

_Caleb and I walk around the halls together, looking at the view of NYC from the skyscraper. Then the fire sirens sound, startling both Caleb and I. We run, and at the bottom of a burning staircase, Caleb trips. The ceiling above us crumbles, bringing burning cement on top of the already unable Caleb. _

_I scream his name, although it is drowned out by thousands of screams of people who are soon to be dead. I kneel by him, gagging at the sight and smell of a thousand burning people. I try, try so hard to pull Caleb up. I can't. Above the din, I hear a cough, a cough that is Caleb's final breath. I hold him in my arms, but his body turns into the burned one of my mother. _

I wake up pulling at the blankets around me, tears streaming down my face. I fumble, still wrapped in blankets, to my phone, where I press speed dial two.

I try to calm myself down as the phone rings, and on the second ring Caleb picks up.

"Tris?"

"Caleb?"

"What's wrong? Do I need to come down?"

"No, no, I just," I take a shuddering breath. "I needed to make sure- I mean, hear you. I- I had a nightmare."

"Oh Tris. I thought you grew out of those."

"Me too."

"I'm not going anywhere Tris. I hope you know that."

I stare blankly at the TV. "I know. But, you might."

"I'm still here, okay Tris?"

"Yeah I know. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone, setting it on the table. Caleb can't die. If he does, a part of me will too.

I hear the garage open, a sign that Tobias is home. I can't let him see me like this. I walk quickly upstairs, where I lie under the blankets of my bed. I can hear him whistling as he brings some bags into the house. I stay upstairs for a while, but then a delicious aroma has started to emanate into my room.

I'm done crying as I walk downstairs, fried from all the emotional strain of the day. When I walk downstairs- still in my shorts, t-shirt, and bunny slippers- I see Tobias standing in front of a lavishly decorated table, adorned with a white table cloth, and a bottle of wine.

I smile. "What did you do?"

"I made you dinner," Tobias answers as he hands me a rose. "I know you need it."

I twirl the rose, admiring it. The thought that he did so much for me almost brings tears to my eyes. "I love you," I throw my arms around him. "So, so much."

His arms tighten around me. "The feeling is mutual."

I look up at him. "So what's for dinner?"

Tobias laughs, taking me to my seat and pulling out my chair for me. "It's a surprise." He goes over to the counter, where two plates sit covered by paper towels. He carries them over to the table and sets one in front of me and one at his place. He pours us both glasses of red wine, and sits across from me. He pulls the paper towels off of the plates.

"Vegetable manicotti and risotto."

I am shocked. "I had no idea that you could cook like this."

Tobias laughs. "Neither did I."

The dinner is really delicious, and we laugh and talk, like nothing is going on. But with him, it isn't. I feel completely comfortable in my own skin. Staring across the table at him, his blue eyes glittering, and a laugh dancing across his face, I really believe that he is the love of my life.

**Hi guys, I hope you liked this. I just finished watching Sherlock season 2, and I am so obsessed that it is not funny. I'm waiting to get season 3 soon, from Barnes and Noble. Can anyone relate? Sherlockians, unite! Tell me you guys, if you like Sherlock. I want to know. Who do you ship? I ship Sherene, Sherlock and Irene Adler. Thanks guys! **

**Luv ya! **


	8. Babies and Weddings

**I am so sorry for the super long wait! I am a slow writer, trying to write a novel, and pretty busy, so I'm sorry! **

***Three months later* **

I sit in the waiting room of Caleb's hospital, wringing my hands and waiting for Caleb to finish with his appointment. Tobias couldn't make it today, because he has some parents coming in for a conference, so I decided to accompany Caleb without him.

It's very hard to wait, instead of leaping to my feet and barging into the room to demand answers, but I try to be patient. Caleb has been doing well these last few months, but he couldn't curb my constant need to worry over him, even though he tried _extremely _hard.

The door handle twists, and I jump to my feet. Caleb walks out, a smile on his face, hand in hand with Susan, who looks acutely joyful as well.

"So?" I ask, smiling. "What's the verdict?"

Caleb beams. "The tumors are shrinking!"

I cover my mouth with my hands. He's getting better. After all the worrying, the hoping, the praying, he's getting _better_! "This is fantastic!" I rush forward and hug Caleb, then Susan.

"We should celebrate!" Susan says, smiling radiantly. I nod.

"You know what?" I suggest. "Why don't you and Caleb go out to dinner by yourselves? Tobias is going to be coming up when he finishes, and I can meet him at the house."

Susan starts to protest, but Caleb stops her. "That'd be great Tris, thanks. We can all go to dinner tomorrow night."

I nod, and we walk out of the hospital together. Caleb told me beforehand what he wanted to do tonight. I am fully behind his decision, and am completely happy to stay home and eat leftovers while they dine together.

I get in the backseat of Caleb's car, and the drive home is quick. I lounge around for a while, playing with Bear and the like, until Caleb and Susan leave. As I fix up a plate of leftover lasagna, my phone rings. It's Christina.

Christina is my next door neighbor, and she and her husband Will are good friends of mine. She's been busy the last few months, as she's studying to be a doctor, and is graduating this spring.

"Hey Chris," I say into the phone. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm just calling to invite you to a little barbeque we're having next weekend."

"Oh that sounds fun," I say, putting my plate in the microwave and setting the timer. "I'm free, and I think Tobias is too."

"Awesome!" Chris squeals. I get the feeling this is more than a regular BBQ though.

"Should I bring anything?" I ask, sitting at the kitchen table.

Chris thinks for a second. "I don't- one sec." There is muffled shouting as she asks Will if they need anything. "Nope, but I'll let you know, kay?"

"Perfect, thanks Chris. I'll see you soon."

"Cool, bye."

I hang up the phone, taking my lasagna out of the microwave and setting on the counter. I eat while watching TV, and there is a knock on the door as soon as I finish. I open the door to find Tobias with a small suitcase.

I fly into his arms. "He's getting better!" Tobias's arms tighten around me, and he doesn't even need to speak to tell me that he's unmeasurably excited.

The next week flies by quickly, and soon we're standing in Chris and Will's backyard, drinking beer and chatting it up.

Chris calls the small gathering to attention as she stands on the deck with Will. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming. Will and I have an announcement to make, and it's a great excuse to have our close friends here." She surveys the yard with a smile on her face.

"We're pregnant!" Will says, and the yard fills with sounds of congratulations and surprise.

I turn to Tobias. "That was unexpected."

"Yeah," he replied. "But I'm happy for them. I'd like to have children one day too. Preferably with you."

I smile. "Agreed."

***One month later* **

"What do you think?" I ask as I parade out of the closet in my pale blue bridesmaid dress. "With silver heels and the necklace you gave me?"

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear," Tobias says, tying his matching blue and grey tie.

I smile. "Thank you. But I can't be wearing sweatpants to Uriah and Marlene's wedding." I sit on the bed next to him and slip on my heels. Tobias fastens the necklace around my neck, and I give him a kiss before walking into the bathroom to do my make-up. I do a simple and subtle smokey eye look, and apply light pink lip gloss.

It takes us only twenty-five minutes to get to the church where Marlene and Uriah will be wed. I step into the room where the girls are gathered. Marlene has four bridesmaids, Susan, her best friends Shauna and Lynn, and me.

"Marlene," I gasp, "You look breathtaking!" She sweeps towards me in a beautiful cap sleeved, blush colored, vintage floor length dress. Her blonde hair is swept into a perfect updo, and her hip length lace veil is pinned to the bottom of it. Marlene looks magnificent.

"Thank you Tris," Marlene says affectionately. She touches my arm. "You look beautiful too." I smile and let her lead me over to the vanities where everyone is putting the finishing touches on their make-up. We take some pictures, and Marlene is surprisingly calm. Soon, it's time.

One by one, we waltz down the aisle, me with Tobias, Susan with Caleb, Shauna with Will (who is one of Uriah's best friends from college), and Lynn with Zeke- who are, respectively, the maid of honor and the best man. Then we wait for Marlene.

The wedding march plays, and the sanctuary doors open to reveal Marlene. She positively floats down the aisle, her smile matching Uriah's- which is to say, ear to ear. The ceremony is simple and elegant, and soon it's over, and we follow the smiling happy couple out of the church.

***Two months later* **

"In the name of God, I, Caleb Augustus Prior, take you, Susan Marie Black, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

"In the name of God, I, Susan Marie Black, take you, Caleb Augustus Prior, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death. This is my solemn vow."

I smile at Caleb and Susan, rubbing my finger back and forth over the blue orchid bouquet. Lauren and Cassie (Susan's best friends), stand next to me, in similar coral one shoulder dresses, and they too are smiling. Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias stand across from us, all looking very handsome in their suits.

Tobias winks at me and grins. Then, the minister says, "you may kiss the bride", and we erupt into applause. We follow the joyful couple out of the church, and take pictures before going to the after party.

***Two months later* **

"Tris," Tobias says, bounding down stairs one Saturday morning. "Wanna go on a hike?"

I look up from my magazine, and raise my eyebrows. "Okay. When?"

"Now?" He asks hopefully, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Fine, let me change." It's October, but still warm enough for shorts, so I put those on, and a t-shirt and hiking boots.

I grab a sweatshirt, water, and Bear's leash, and meet Tobias at the car. Bear's already in the back with a bag, and I toss my stuff there too. I hop into the passenger seat of Tobias's 4 Runner, and we drive away.

The drive is a half hour long, and soon we stop at a trailhead that I don't recognize. "Ready?" Tobias asks, helping me out of the car. He seems abnormally excited, but I don't think much of it as I clip Bear's leash on and start down the trail.

It isn't a very challenging trail, but there are boulders and a creek by it. The autumn scenery is beautiful, and it is not long before we reach a big, flat, rock, right by the creek.

Tobias pulls a blanket out of his bag and sets it on the rock. He unpacks sandwiches, lemonades, and chips.

"So," he says as we sit. "Does this place ring a bell?"

I look around. "Um… yes, actually. Is this the place that we went for our first date in college?"

Tobias smiles. "Yes. We ate this exact meal, and see that tree?" He points to an aspen nearby. "We carved our names into it."

"Wow. That's great. But, if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?"

He takes my hands in his. "Tris, when we couldn't make it work in college, I was devastated, and when we became a couple again, I was overjoyed. I love you so much, and can't imagine life without you." He grins. "You're beautiful, kind, loving, and a great person. You are my best friend, and I love you immensely. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Tris, what I'm trying to say is," he takes a small box out of his pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

** Tris make-up:** .

**Tris 1st Bridesmaid dress:** .

**Marlene's wedding dress:** .

**Tris 2nd Bridesmaid dress (B):** media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/800x/21ef88eafe5fb08c7c458a3a16d6bf5f/c/o/coral_bridesmaid_

**Susan wedding dress:** images/large/wedding-dresses/20140923/retro-sheath-column-bateau-neck-chiffon-lace-sleeveless-floor-length-wedding-dresses_

**The months are April, May, August, and October. **

**I think this fanfic will end in the teens. **

**Luv ya!**


	9. I Do

_He takes my hands in his. "Tris, when we couldn't make it work in college, I was devastated, and when we became a couple again, I was overjoyed. I love you so much, and can't imagine life without you." He grins. "You're beautiful, kind, loving, and a great person. You are my best friend, and I love you immensely. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Tris, what I'm trying to say is," he takes a small box out of his pocket. _

_"Will you marry me?"_

"Yes," I whisper, a tear making its way down my cheek. "Yes, of course."

Tobias laughs, tears in his eyes. "Is the ring okay?"

I look down; inside the box is a beautiful ring, a white gold band with a diamond on top, and on the left and right of it, two sapphires. "It's beautiful," I say, face wet with more tears.

He shakily takes it out and slips it on my finger. It is unfamiliar, but I love the feel of it, and Tobias pulls me up into a kiss.

"Thank you," he whispers, after we pull apart. "I love you."

"And I, you," I whisper, pulling his face down into another kiss.

After we get home and take showers, Tobias and I sit on the couch together. I'm wrapped in his strong arms, my back to his chest. We are doing nothing, just basking in the warm sun.

"I'm so happy," I say to Tobias, and it's the truest thing that I have ever said.

***Six months later***

I stare at the mirror, disbelieving, a tear tracing its way down my cheek.

My last dress fitting is today, and I can't believe how amazing the dress looks. It's strapless and ivory, with a sweetheart neckline and an A-line cut. The most astounding thing is that it was my mothers, but they tailored it to fit me.

"You look beautiful Tris," Caleb says, standing behind me. "Mom would be so happy."

"I know," I say, smoothing it down. "I wish they were here."

"Me too."

"I'm happy that you will walk me down the aisle though."

Caleb smiles. "Me too."

I soon change out of my dress, and we exit the store, dress bag in hand, and I get in the passenger side of Caleb's Honda Civic. He puts the dress in the back.

"I can't believe I'm getting married in a week," I say, crossing my legs and buckling my seatbelt.

"I can't believe my baby sister's getting married in a week." Caleb says, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. "Are you excited?"

"Ecstatic," I say. And I mean it. The last six months have been chaotic, but wonderful. "I've never been happier."

Caleb grins. "I'm happy for you sis."

"Thanks."

We listen to music the rest of the way home, and he comes in with me when we get there. Caleb, Susan, Uriah, and Marlene are staying with us, but Zeke and Shauna are not able to come down until the day before the wedding.

Tobias is in the kitchen when we walk in, making hummus. "Hey babe," he says, leaning over the counter to kiss my cheek. "How was the fitting?"

"Great," I reply, sitting on a stool. "The dress is finished and beautiful."

"Anything on you is beautiful," Tobias says, looking into my eyes and kissing me.

"Ew, ew, break it up," Uriah says, walking into the kitchen. "Is that hummus?"

Tobias rolls his eyes and starts to spoon it into a ceramic bowl. "Yes, but it's not for you."

"What?!"

"He's kidding," I say, scooping a chip into it. "How was your day, Uriah?"

"Fine," he says, mouth full.

"Wonderful," Tobias says sarcastically, but smiles. He moves around the bar and sits, taking my hand. Caleb, Susan, and Marlene walk into the kitchen.

"Hey Tris," Marlene says. "How's the dress?"

I smile. "Great."

"Cool."

"Did you finish your lesson plans for this week?" Tobias whispers into my ear.

I nod. "And the ones for the sub next week. You?"

"Mmhm. I can't wait for France and Italy." His nose nuzzles my hair, and I laugh and push him away.

"Me neither."

"I'm really jealous of you guys," Susan says. "France and Italy will be amazing!"

"I know," Tobias smiles. "I'm so excited."

"Hey," Uriah says. "What are we doing for dinner? If it's Chinese we should order now."

"Yeah," Caleb says. "What does everyone want?"

We pitch in our answers, and Tobias wraps his arm around me. Thirty minutes later the food arrives and we eat in one huge, happy, group.

Sunday goes quickly; we just relax and hang out. But Monday comes, like always, and I find myself bleary eyed in a class full of tired eighth graders at seven thirty.

"All right guys, next week I won't be here," I say at the end of class when they are packing up. "So be good for the sub."

The week goes extremely quickly, and by Friday morning, I'm a ball of nerves. I let the kids watch America: The Story of Us in class, so I can grade.

Thousands of bad thoughts are racing through my head. What if I forget my vows, drop the ring, trip over my skirt, or rip my dress? The possibilities are endless, and I just try to lose myself in my grading. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life. I love Tobias, he loves me, and tomorrow we will profess our love for each other in front of our family. Nothing to worry about. Right? The day _flies_ by, and soon I'm at the house, with just the girls, as we have my small bachelorette party. We have a few beers, watch a few movies, but since none of us are real party girls, we don't do much more.

The next morning, I wake up on my soft bed next to my girlfriends, the TV still playing. The clock says ten, which is good. We are having the wedding in the backyard, so I need to be ready to walk down the aisle at two-thirty. I wake the rest of the girls, and my nerves go to excitement._ I'm ready to do this,_ I think, as I swing my legs over the bed and stretch. _This will be the easiest thing ever_.

I take a shower, followed by Christina, Susan, Marlene, and Shauna. I put my hair in a towel, and slip on a robe, walking to the kitchen to grab breakfast. When I walk in, I find a surprise. Sitting on the table I find a little buffet of fruit, coffee, eggs, and croissants. Beside it is a note.

_Hey Tris, _

_I figured you'd want breakfast, so I got you some. I'm so proud of you and I can't wait to walk you down the aisle. I'll tell you when we're coming back from Will's. Love you._

_Love, Caleb_

I tuck the note into my pocket, and call the girls down for breakfast. We talk and eat for about a half hour, before we go back upstairs to get ready.

I sit at the vanity and let my hair out of the towel, combing it out. We all get ready in a big group, and I help do the other's make-up. They are all done pretty soon, and start helping me with mine. Christina curls my hair, as Susan does my make-up and Shauna and Marlene do my nails.

"I feel so pampered," I say to the girls.

Christina drops a curl on my shoulder. "You should," she smiles. "It's your day."

The finished product is beautiful. I look in the mirror, and am stunned by what I see. My hair is beautiful, soft curls falling down and around my shoulders, a pretty floral crown on my head- I opted for no veil. The make-up is flawless, a tiny bit of pale grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara applied with a light hand, with a bit of rosy blush- all waterproof, of course. I look beautiful. My fingers and toes are a pale pink, to match the flowers.

"Guys…" I say, at a loss for words. "Thank you."

"You're gorgeous Tris," Marlene says, smiling. "Now let's get you in your dress."

I slip into it, sighing as the beautiful silk touches my skin. I slip on my shoes too, two inch heels, and they also get dressed in their strapless gray dresses, and we fix each other's hair and I grab my flowers before heading downstairs to take pictures.

I take a photo with each individually, before we take one all together. Turning our backs to the camera, we wrap our arms around each other, Susan and Marlene on my right, and Shauna and Christina on my left. After that, I stand by the window to look outside. The guests are arriving, going through the side fence, passing the sign that says, _Today two families become one. Pick a seat, not a side._ The boys are also taking pictures out there, like Tobias and I will be afterward. I feel a bubble of excitement float in my chest.

"Knock knock," Caleb says, peeking his head around the door. "Tris, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," I say as he walks towards me. The photographer takes a few pictures of me and him before he pulls me aside.

"Tris, I want you to have these," he says, reaching inside his pocket. He pulls out a silver chain, a bracelet, with a pale blue charm on it. "This has your wedding date on it, and on the back," Caleb turns it over. "Is mom and dads. So you can always have them with you." He puts it on my wrist, and I throw my arms around him. "And, I figured that it fills the new and blue category. Now, you only need something borrowed and old."

"I think I can help with that," says a voice from the doorway, and I look up to see Evelyn, Mrs. Eaton, standing there. Caleb squeezes my hand and backs away to my bridesmaids.

In Mrs. Eaton's hands are a necklace, a beautiful, simple, one, with a small teardrop diamond on the end. "Mrs. Eaton, you don't have to," I say, as she walks towards me.

"Now hush with all of that Mrs. Eaton stuff honey," she says, unclasping the necklace. "It's mom now." My eyes fill with tears. It's been a long time since I've had a mother.

She closes it around my neck, and pulls me into a tight embrace. "I wore that at my wedding, so it's old, and I expect it back, so it's borrowed."

A tear slips down my cheek. No! I should not be crying yet. "Thanks… mom."

She pulls back, and looks in my eyes. "You are the best daughter that I could gain, and I know that you will take care of my son." I nod, and she dabs the tear off my face. "I'm proud of you honey."

I smile, and she walks away to go sit down.

"Tris, it's time," Caleb calls, and I walk over and pick up my flowers. My bridesmaids pick up their flowers and objects too. In addition to walking down the aisle with flowers, they will be going with little chalkboards that each say one word that will read, _wait till you see her_. Maria, Tobias's little cousin who will be the flower girl, will be carrying _wait_, Marlene, with Uriah, will have _till_, and so on. It was Susan's brilliant idea.

The rest of the groomsmen come in, and take my bridesmaids arms, as Caleb takes mine. A feeling swells in my chest as we go outside, and as the classical music starts to play. It's a feeling of love.

Maria walks down first, and I know she looks adorable as she toddles down the aisle, holding the board. Then Uriah and Marlene, Shauna and Tobias's close cousin Matthew, Christina and Will, and Susan and Zeke. Then, the music changes to Pachelbel's Canon, and I hear the swoosh as everyone stands up.

Caleb smiles down at me, and I squeeze his arm before linking his with mine and starting down the aisle.

It's after I turn the corner that I see Tobias. He looks up, his eyes meeting mine, and I can see the glistening of tears in them, as I know are in mine too. Caleb and I walk slowly down the aisle, and when we get to the altar, he kisses my cheek, before giving Christina my bouquet and moving to the side. I join hands with him, and look up into his eyes.

Reverend Roth begins.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today celebrate one of life's greatest moments , the joining of two heart and to give recognition to thee worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite Tris and Tobias in marriage.

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary happened. They met each other, fell in love, and are finalizing it with their wedding. Now it is time for the exchanging of the vows."

Tobias goes first.

"Tris, I can promise a lot of things today, but you know most of them. Even so, I'll say them again, because you deserve to hear them every day for the rest of your life." He pauses, blinking, and continues. "I promise to encourage your compassion, because it is what make you unique and amazing. I promise to nurture your dreams, because it is through them that your soul shines. I promise to shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, because you hate that," he says, bringing a laugh from the congregation. "But working with you as part of a whole. I promise to give a hundred percent of myself every day, and sometimes that won't be a lot, but I promise to push through it.

"Lastly, I promise to you," he says, smiling and squeezing my hands. I beam back, a tear dripping down my cheek. "Perfect love, and perfect trust, because one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my sacred vow to you."

He starts crying now, tears slipping down his face, and I begin my vows. "I love you," I start simply. "You are my best friend, mentor, playmate, coach, confidant, and sometimes," I smile. "My greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life, and I believe, I _know_, that we can do anything. You make me happier than I ever imagined, and more loved than I ever dreamed. So today, I commit myself to you in marriage. You taught me what it is to truly love something more than I love myself. I commit to you that I will love you forever. I will give my life for you. I will celebrate with you in times of great happiness, and not just stand by, but carry you through times of struggle. I will cherish you, hold you, and I will be with you during any challenges that we may face. I will never give up on our love. I prayed for you before I even met you; you are the answer to all of my prayers, and from this day forth I will be bound only to you."

I am pretty sure that there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

The reverend continues again. "Tobias, do you take this women to be your wife?"

Tobias looks confidently into my eyes. "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do." With those two tiny words, any doubts or nerves I had dissipate.

"Beatrice, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him."

I smile. "I do."

He asks for the rings next, and Susan and Zeke hand them to us. The celebrant gestures to Tobias. "As you place the ring on the other's finger, repeat after me. This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Tris, this ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." He slides the golden band onto my finger.

"Tobias," I say. "This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." I slip it onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me," Father Roth says, smiling at us. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tobias wraps his suit clad arm around my waist, and pulls me toward him, kissing me on the lips. When we break apart, we beam at each other and turn to the crowd.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Tris and Tobias Eaton."

…

**Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want, and check out my new Divergent fic, Saturated Sunrise. The reception will be the next chapter. **

**Bye!**


End file.
